


say please

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't know. When he yelled for Mikey to throw him his gummy worms, and Mikey shouted back "Say please!", he said it without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/gifts).



> Written for Kink Bingo, prompt: begging

Frank didn't know. When he yelled for Mikey to throw him his gummy worms, and Mikey shouted back "Say please!", he said it without thinking. It was a habit from being a kid, conditioning to one of his mom's favorite phrases. The next time Mikey said it ("Say please," when Frank told him to move his skinny ass out of the aisle), Frank stepped on his foot and flipped him off.

"What's it all about?" He asked, while Mikey was tight and perfect on top of him in the bunk. It helped to be a tiny fucker and a skinny fucker.

"Gay sex?" Mikey asked. Frank bit his lip hard.

"No, the _please_ thing." But as soon as he said it, he had his answer in the obvious twitch of Mikey's dick in his pants. Frank's eyes lit up and he laughed. "No shit, really?"

"Shut up, Frankie."

"No, fuck. That gets you off? _Please_?" Mikey groaned and rutted against Frank, denim and dick scraping along his thigh. Frank licked his dry lips. "So what, is it like, a manners thing?"

Mikey groaned--not a sexy one, the annoyed kind--and pressed his nose against Frank's scorpion. "It's like a begging thing."

"I don't beg," Frank said automatically, as quickly as he might say _fuck you_ or _gimme your smokes_. Mikey did a weird kind of push up, so he was hovering over Frank, looking down directly into his eyes. Mikey smiled a little.

"Really?"

Mikey's eyes on him like that made him feel itchy and Frank scowled up at him. "Yeah, really. Fuck. I don't do that shit."

"I bet you would." Mikey licked his lips and shifted, rolling over to lie with his back against the side of the bunk, still half on top of Frank's thigh. He dropped his hand to rest over the bulge of Frank's erection and skated the edge of his thumbnail over the zipper.

"Nuh-uh," Frank said blankly, and tipped his hips up towards Mikey's touch. Mikey smirked down at him and pressed his thumb in hard over the head of Frank's cock.

"You would for me, Frankie."

"Mikey, jesus." Mikey worked his thumb over Frank's dick, the harsh rub of it through his jeans unsatisfying and fucking...erotic, or some shit, at the same time. "Mikey."

"Mikey what?"

"Mikey _way_ ," Frank sneered, and Mikey squeezed _hard_ , and Frank choked. "Mikey, _please_."

Mikey unzipped Frank's jeans, inch by fucking inch, but he didn't pull them apart or stick his hand in. He just kept playing with the zipper pull, like he had all the fucking time in the world and nothing better to do.

"Mikey, fucking touch me." Mikey looked up at him and their eyes met. Frank stared for a second before looking away, down at his groin. " _Please_ , okay? Is that what you fucking want? Fucking pretty please, now get me off."

He looked back at Mikey. It was like Mikey was waiting to make eye contact again before a smile bloomed across his face. "No."

"Fucking--motherfucking _shit_ , you douchebag, I said fucking please, what do you fucking want from me?"

Mikey leaned in, so that Frank could feel his breath against the side of his face, hot. "I want you to mean it."

And Frank meant it. Mikey made him mean it, after what felt like hours in the bunk. Mikey made every _please_ a cry of desperation and every _oh god_ a genuine prayer.

"Let me, Mikey, please, need it, need it." Frank rocked up into Mikey's grip, sweat streaming down his forehead and tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. " _Please._ "

Mikey licked a line of sweat off Frank's cheek, and whispered, "Yes."

Frank came, hard. Harder than he'd been expecting, and harder than he remembered. It took an embarrassing minute for him to recover and have the presence of mind to reach down to take care of Mikey.

Mikey grinned at Frank's put-out face and fit himself against Frank's side, obviously making sure the wet front of his jeans pressed into Frank's hip. "I'm good. Thanks, though."


End file.
